1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp unit that functions as a light source of a projector, and, in particular, relates to a lamp unit detachably included in a projector.
2. Description of the Background Art
Lamp units that are detachably included in projectors have been hitherto known. For example, a projector includes: a lamp unit having a light source section; an illumination optical system configured to cause light emitted from the lamp unit to be parallel; an image displaying system configured to modulate parallel beams in accordance with image information and generate image projection light; and a projection optical system having a projection lens for projecting the image projection light onto a screen.
A lamp is used in the light source section. It is necessary to replace the lamp after a certain amount of time, since the brightness of the lamp deteriorates in accordance with the time it has been used. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-176199 discloses a light source device that is included in a projector and can be separated from an illumination optical system.